Dear Diary
by Lorrinda Michelle
Summary: Luna Lovegood seems to have too many thoughts floating around her head recently. When Ginny gives her a diary, you'll find out what Miss Lovegood really thinks about things. (starts during Lunas fourth year, OotP.)


**A/N: Hey everybody! So I've been toying with this Luna idea for awhile now. I personally feel that there is more to Miss Lovegood then what meets the eye. This takes place during her fourth year (which would be OotP!)**

** - Original Harry Potter plot line, not mine!**

** - All characters, excluding Elizabeth Buck, also not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

x - X- x

'Luna! Luna, wait a munute!' Ginny Weasley called to her blonde friend. Stepping quickly through the crowd, the red head reached the girl. 'I've got something for you.'

'Really? How thoughtful!' Luna said, a dreamy smile on her face. Reaching up, she began twisting the ends of her hair around her fingertips. The dark blue polish on her nails reflected the nearest torch and she sighed. 'What is it?'

'It's nothing major, but...' Ginny trailed off, and gave a small shrug. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a slim book with a deep purple cover. Holding the book out, Ginny smiled. 'I overheard you yesterday, saying that you sometimes have to many thoughts running through your mind. This might help.'

'Oh, a diary!' Luna accepted the slim book with a smile. 'Thank you, Ginny!' Looking from the book to her friend, Luna sighed. 'I was telling Neville yesterday after our D.A. meeting how I do seem to have so many different thoughts at once.' Waving her hands in front of her, she grinned. 'Now I'll be able to sift through them all.'

'Well...' Ginny began hesitantly, 'If you ever wanna talk, just come find me! I'm a great listener.'

'Thanks, Ginny.' Smiling, Luna got a far away look in her eyes. 'Not many people offer to actually have a conversation with me.'

Grinning, Ginny said: 'Well, yeah. But not many people know about Snarely Blantcooks.'

'This is very true.' Luna replied, with a shake of her head.

'I've got to go meet Harry before next lesson.' Ginny said, with a wink. After pulling her friend into a quick hug, she said: 'If you see Ron, or the Twins, you didn't see me!'

'Of course.' Luna smiled, and gave a small wave.

* * *

Luna entered the Transfiguration classroom humming under her breath. As she crossed the room she heard snickering from her right, 'Hey, Loony!' Elizabeth Buck, a fourth year Slytherin, called out. 'What are you doing on Holiday? Searching for the three-headed Snorklape?'

Sighing, Luna turned on her dreamy smile, and spun around. 'Oh, no, Elizabeth. Daddy is taking me to Mexico. We're going to look for a rare breed of Tardisium.' Setting her bag down, Luna began fingering the chain around her neck. The one that once belonged to her mother. 'Rumor has it, there is a population of them that reside there. And unlike the Tardisium that grow in England, these are blue. And hold double the juice.'

'But, Loony. How are you going to do that?' Elizabeth asked, in a slightly whining voice. 'There's no such thing as Tardisium. Blue or otherwise.'

Smiling slightly, Luna shrugged and turned her back to the laughter. Sitting down she looked to the front, and saw Professor McGonagall stand up. 'Welcome, class...'

* * *

_Dear Diary._

_Hello, Diary! My name is Luna Lovegood. I was born April 20, 1981. And I just got you today. You were a present, actually. From Ginny. My friend, Ginny Weasley. She thinks I have a lot in my head that needs sorting out. But I don't. Not really. I'm not daft. Not like a lot of people here at Hogwarts believe. I'm completely sane._

_But, I've come to realize that to be openly sane, you have to make decisions. People expect it of you. And some that you make may/can harm others. Been there, done that. No thanks! So I'll sit over here, stare dreamily out the window, and mumble non-sense at my neighbor, Terry Boot. I just told him that a Blibbering Humdinger was about to land on his shoulder._

_Any second now, he should be sliding ov- there it is. Him moving away. Crazy, Loony Lovegood. With her crazy beliefs, and ridiculous attire. Ask anyone who knows me; it's all because of my father, Xenophilius Lovegood. Editor and chief of the Quibbler magazine. After mother died, 'ole Xeno went slightly mad._

_Or so I've been told._

_But I don't think he's gone mad. He just has his own way of coping. Just like I do. And he's always been there for me. And he has never blamed me for Mothers death. He could have. I wouldn't have minded. I blame myself._

_Oh! There's the bell. Transfiguration has finished.  
Bye for now. _

_Love,  
Luna!_

* * *

**A/N: soo... should I continue?  
feedback, please?!  
:)-Lorrinda!**


End file.
